pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse Temple
The Apocalypse Temple is the large stone temple occupying Apocalypse Island. It was introduced in Ep 43: Killing Time. Description The Apocalypse Temple is a stone temple of Mayan design, with seven tiers and seven columns. On each column is an icon or a large collection of vines obscuring the column's face. There is a central door, with a large golden clock above it. The clock has a corresponding icon for each of the icons showing on the columns. The Pillars The seven pillars match with each update of Pocket God from Ep 43 through Ep 47 As each episode comes out, the vegetation obscuring a column, or in some cases two, will be removed, revealing a new icon. At the top of each pillar there is a torch like structure, that is confirmed that will hold something in the future. The Clock The Apocalypse Clock has three hands with planets on their ends. The center is a stylized icon of the sun. The three hands are slowly rotating around in a clockwise direction. The innermost hand is only one visibly moving, as it completes a full rotation every three minutes. The middle hand moves at roughly one rotation every month, and the outermost hand will require the entire year to circle around. All three hands should meet at the top of the clock at 11:00 PM December 21st, 2012, aligning with the end of the Mayan Grand Calendar, even if the last Apocalypse update, Ep 47: Apocalypse Ow!, will be released some days before the actual "End of the World". The Door The door at the base of the Temple can be opened by tapping on it. Dropping a Pygmy into the open door will send all of the Pygmies present to the Chamber of Time. The Chambers , with only one icon showing.]] The Chamber of Time Ep 43: Killing Time introduced the Apocalypse Temple and the Chamber of Time, and revealed the icon on the leftmost column: the Hourglass. The chamber is accessed directly through the Temple Door. The Chamber of Locusts Ep 44: The Perfect Swarm added the Locust Room to the Temple, and revealed the icon on the rightmost column: the Locust. It is accessed through the right exit in the Chamber of Time. The Dance Chamber Ep 45: Dance Dance Execution added the Dance Room and revealed the second icon on the left side of the temple: the Disco Ball. The chamber is accessed through the right exit in the Locust Room. The Plague Chamber Ep 46: Germs of Endearment added the Plague Room, and revealed the second icon on the right side of the temple: the Skull. It is accessed through the lowest right tube of the Locust Room. The Purification Chamber Ep 46: Germs of Endearment also added the Purification Chamber, and revealed the third icon on the left side of the temple: the Wave. It is accessed trough the left door of the Plague Room. Closet Room Ep 47: Apocalypse Ow! added the Closet Room, and revealed the third icon on the right side of the temple: the Door. It is accessed through the right door of the Dance Room. Xenu Altar Ep 47: Apocalypse Ow! also introduced the Xenu Altar and revealed the icon on the top of the temple: Xenu. It is accessed by entering a secret door behind the golden clock, opened when you bring Tom from the Closet Room to the outside of the temple. Category:Islands/Areas